Support is requested for support of an expanded multi-disciplinary integrated program of cancer research including studies of: (a) Cell and tissue response to Hyperthermia, Combinations of Drugs and Radiation, as well as environmental and other agents. (b) Physics and dosimetry of high energy photons, electrons and Neutrons as well as Treatment optimization with Computer Assisted Tomography, Ultrasound and Computer Treatment planning. (c) Clinical Trials of aggressive Radiation therapy based on observations and information from these and other scientific studies and clinical observations. (d) Assessment of the quality of life and function and late effects of long term survivors after definitive Radiation Therapy. (e) Development of Cancer Patient Information System for quality control of care and for research into clinical success and failure. Emphasis will be placed on inter-disciplinary and inter-departmental exchange of information and understanding as well as clinical care and teaching.